


Why they were late.

by AHappyBeginning



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyBeginning/pseuds/AHappyBeginning
Summary: Basically a little drabble about why Emma and Killian were late to the coronation.....





	Why they were late.

"Love, are you ready to leave now?" Killian asked, walking into the nursery, dressed head to toe in his old pirate get up. Emma turned around from the baby changing table, Hope in her arms and gave her husband a smile. 

"Look at you, Captain Hook." She complimented, raising an eyebrow as she took the sight of him in. Killian opened his mouth to reply when he finally noticed Hope, and what she was wearing. 

"No, no, no, love. She's meant to be wearing that pink frilly thing your Mother brought over." Killian frowned, gesturing with his hook at his daughter. "Not this." 

Emma looked down at Hope, who in her opinion, looked adorable in her little spotted onesie. "She doesn't like pink." Emma objected, pouting at her husband.

"She told you that, did she? He asked back, sarcastically. "Amazing how at three months old, she's already speaking, and not only that, she's voicing opinions on her dress code too." Killian added as he pulled open the drawer that they kept the baby clothes in. 

"Alright Swan, where did you hide it?" He asked, sounding a little tired. 

Emma gave him the most innocent face she could muster and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Swaaaaaaaan." He moaned, running his hand through his hair. "Your Mother promised me that if the babe wasn't wearing the proper coronation gown, then she'd be sure to tell Granny that I love her lasagne and you know that if she says that to Granny, I'll be forced to eat the disgusting slop every time I enter the diner from now until my death. Which, if I'm eating that woman's cooking daily, will come sooner rather than later." 

Emma scoffed a little and rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "You mean to tell me that the might Captain Hook is scared of a little old lady?" She teased. 

"Yes, absolutely. Yes." Killian agreed. "Now tell me where this dress is." He added. 

Hope began to squirm in her Mom's arms, letting out a small cry. "Looks like she's hungry." Emma grinned, walking past Killian. He followed his infuriating wife into their bedroom, where she usually liked to feed their daughter. He watched as she sat down on the bed and slipped the strap of one side of her dress down and allowed their daughter to feed from her. 

Killian folded his arms across his chest and smiled slightly. No matter how late they were, or how frustrated he was feeling, knowing that his Mother-in-Law would no doubt hold him some what responsible, he could never get over how beautiful this moment between his two girls always was. 

He stood watching them a few moments longer before he finally cleared his throat and gave his wife a pointed look. 

"The dress." He demanded. "Or we don't go and see Henry." He added, knowing that the risk of not seeing her eldest child would sway Emma's opinion on the dress. 

"Fine. It's in the oven." She told him.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you knew how to open such a thing Swan." He teased on his way out of the bedroom. He grinned as he heard Emma shout a comeback at him, but he was already on his way.

When he returned with the dress and matching bonnet, Emma was burping Hope lightly. "You know, she's part pirate too, she shouldn't have to look like a princess." Emma defended. 

"Swan, her penchant for waking her parents every half hour in the night is pirate enough for me." Killian smiled, taking Hope from Emma and laying her down on the bed.

In no time, he had her changed, with a little help from Emma in the bonnet tying department. 

"There, she's the cutest little babe in all the realms." He said proudly, holding his daughter in his arms. Emma gave a small smile, she couldn't deny that Hope really was adorable.

"Okay, well, you hold the worlds cutest baby dressed as a tea cosy and I'll carry the baby bag. But we really should go, we've probably missed the whole ceremony by now."

"And who's fault is that, Emma?" Killian asked, following her downstairs.

"Hope's." Emma grinned.  "She's the one who didn't want to wear the dress."


End file.
